Whatever Lucius Wants
by Jax25
Summary: Lucius Malfoy has found something that he wants and he's going to make sure that he gets it.   Young Lucius and Severus   MATURE AUDIENCES.


_**Whatever Lucius Wants… (NC-17)**_  
**Pairing:** Snape/Lucius  
**Word count: **4,314  
**Categories:** Romance  
**Summary:** Lucius Malfoy has found something that he wants and he's going to make sure that he gets it.  
**Notes:** I can't remember if I wrote the poem this goes with or merely found it somewhere. It sounds like one of mine but I'm not completely sure. I wouldn't want to plagiarize someone's work, after all. The fic is definitely mine though. :)

_**oOoOo**_

_A secret smile,  
For my eyes only,  
Yet surprisingly available,  
For all the world to see.  
Our eyes meet,  
My pulse quickens,  
We are alone,  
Even among the crowd around us.  
Turn your eyes away,  
Pretend you're not looking,  
But remain ever watchful,  
Love is right in front of you._

He caught the young man staring at him again. As their eyes met - the only thing visible under the masks – he felt a jolt of electricity pass between them even though they were separated by meters of space. Somehow, though he couldn't see it, he knew the other was smiling.

Their master was droning on but neither of them paid heed to his words. Luckily for them, it didn't matter. They'd already been given their instructions; they knew what was expected. Even so, after that brief meeting of gazes – in which silent promises were made – the other man's dark eyes broke away, casually, as if nothing at all out of the ordinary had occurred. Despite that, Lucius felt the young man's attention remain riveted to him. His heart beat a little faster and he felt a certain stirring that made him thankful for the loose robes they all wore.

Trying to focus, like the obedient servant he was, on the words of his master, his mind was like a broken record, always returning to the same subject: Severus. He wanted. He needed. Desire burned inside him so intensely that he was surprised he had not yet burst into flame.

All of his history, his beliefs, his upbringing were screaming at him to simply take what he wanted. Malfoys were denied nothing and they did whatever it took to ensure that would always remain true. However, Lucius craved someone that would – for once in his life – want him for himself, not for his family name, not for his fortune and certainly not for the masks he never ceased to wear. Maybe, just maybe, the boy across the room would be the _one_. He felt a burgeoning hope as they were dismissed and his fellows began to disperse.

Lucius sidled up to the lanky youth and pretended to bump into him. Amid murmured apologies, he slipped a scrap of parchment into Severus' hand. Then, in a swirl of robes, he fled the scene, apparating at the first opportunity back to his father's house. As usual, the old man would want an update on Lord Voldemort's activities so that he would know what to plead ignorance to if the Aurors came calling. What, Lucius wondered, would Abraxas Malfoy do if he found out that his son wanted a very different sort of man to come calling? He realized it would be better not to find out, even as he made his plans to bring about that very thing.

The note directed Severus to meet him the following evening in Diagon Alley; eight o'clock on the dot, in front of Olivander's. Lucius had procured reservations at a _very_ exclusive restaurant for a quarter past eight, reservations that had cost him something more than gold. He paid the price willingly, knowing that if things went well this evening, he might finally quell the hunger that lurked inside of him.

He reached the appointed meeting site only a few minutes early and was disappointed when he found himself alone in front of the darkened shop. Every second that passed was an agony as he checked and rechecked the fine gold pocket watch that had belonged to his great-great-grandfather. Five minutes passed, then ten, and there was still no sign of the dark young man who had been filling his thoughts.

Lucius sighed, slumping a little in defeat and turned in the direction of the restaurant. After having gone to such lengths, he was determined not to let the reservation go to waste. No sooner had he turned, however, than there was a crack behind him and a panted, "Lucius? I'm sorry, I couldn't get away sooner."

Slowly the blonde turned back and took in the object of his desire. Severus did indeed look disheveled, his cheeks were flushed and he was breathing hard as though he'd been running. Lucius thought the boy had never looked more delicious. He let a smile settle on his lips. "That's quite all right. There's no harm done by being fashionably late, but I _do_ have reservations, so if you'll come with me?"

Severus caught up with him a couple steps on. "Reservations? For what?"

"For dinner, my dear fellow."

"Dinner?" the young man looked taken aback.

"Yes," Lucius glanced at him, "unless you don't _wish_ to join me?"

"Oh no…that is, of course I want to join you. I simply didn't know what to expect when you slipped me that note at the…" his voice trailed off as Lucius gave him a warning scowl. It never hurt to be too careful. One never knew who was listening.

"You don't fault me for wanting to be discreet, I hope?"

"No, no. Discretion is the better part of valor, as they say." Severus sounded nervous. "I just wonder what we are being discreet about."

Gracing him with an enigmatic smile, Lucius walked on without answering. Severus followed his lead, striding silently at the blonde's shoulder, but every once in a while he would give the older man a furtive glance, as if trying to puzzle him out. Lucius kept his face impassive, his mind on other matters and his eyes straight ahead. The boy already had quite a reputation as a gifted legilimens. It simply wouldn't do for Severus to learn – yet – what his companion of the evening really wanted.

Beneath the layers of calm, collected arrogance, there was a burn in Lucius' belly, a lust that screamed at him to shove the boy against the nearest wall and have his wicked way with him. It took a supreme effort to keep that lust chained into a corner and he set his heart to watch over that ravening beast, never realizing that it might not be the best choice for a guardian.

_**oOoOo**_

Two hours, a sumptuous meal and a bottle of the best wine the restaurant's cellar had to offer later, the two sat locked in conversation over their coffee cups. Once Lucius had cracked the young man's shell, he had been rewarded with a charming and intelligent dinner companion. He reveled in the young man's sarcastic wit and his perception of the world around him. Perhaps the most intriguing thing of all was Severus' hunger for the Dark Arts. It was only slightly more developed than his knowledge of them – which was extensive. No wonder the Dark Lord had thought this boy such a prize.

_He'll bring you prestige if you, in turn, manage to collar him,_ a voice in his head commented. _Just think what the two of you might accomplish together. Your connections and his knowledge…  
_  
The voice trailed off but he knew where it was going. The two of them could indeed be a formidable team and Severus had provided Lucius the means with which to win him without even realizing it. He'd done it the moment he told the blonde about his time at Hogwarts after Lucius had left the school – of the four Gryffindor bullies who had made the boy's life a living hell.

"You want revenge, don't you?" Lucius murmured knowingly.

"More than anything," was the ardent reply.

"And what would you be willing to do for the opportunity?"

Black eyes blinked slowly and then fixed upon Lucius' face. "What I must," was the younger man's simple reply

Lucius smiled, the wine making him a touch reckless, and reached across to squeeze Severus' hand. "I can help you make it happen."

"What will it cost me?"

A question worthy of a true Slytherin. Lucius' smile transformed into a suggestive smirk, "I'm sure we can come to an agreement that suits us both."

Severus regarded him for a long moment, as if weighing his options, then nodded.

"Good." Lucius drained his coffee and stared across the candle at the center of the table at the wizard on its other side. Slowly he reached over the flame to offer his hand to Severus. "May this be the start of a long and profitable partnership – for both of us."

Severus only hesitated for an instant before taking the proffered hand. "Our partnership." For the first time, he gave the blonde a true smile, one that conveyed his pleasure.

"Come," Lucius said as he rose, "they're wanting to close and we shouldn't keep them waiting any longer."

"Where are we going?" Severus stood as well.

"I'm going to take you home."

At once the nervousness was back in the young man's demeanor. "I really don't need an escort, I'll be fine."

"Of course you will, I just wanted..."

"No."

The reply was so stark that it pulled Lucius up short. "No?" He searched the young man's face but it was suddenly closed to him. Feeling the disappointment flood his body, he murmured, "As you wish."

Severus gave a stiff bow and turned to go. "Severus, please-" The younger wizard stopped, listening as Lucius struggled desperately to find his voice. "Can I see you again tomorrow?" he managed at last.

The boy looked back at Lucius, fixing him with a penetrating stare. Lucius felt as though he were under one of those strange muggle contraptions – he thought they were called microscopes. "No, I don't think so," Lucius' heart plunged, until the young man continued, "but soon."

Severus left the restaurant and Lucius felt his heart pick itself back up out of his guts. Soon. 

Soon turned out to be several weeks later. Both of them had been busy with service to the Dark Lord. Raids to plan and conduct, secret meetings held in darkened rooms, and time spent spying on their enemies contrasted with mingling in bright salons, carefully finding just the right people who would be sympathetic to their cause or who could be bullied or bribed into doing things that needed to be done.

Despite the fact that they moved in different circles, Lucius saw Severus often during those weeks. Unfortunately, he never managed to get the young man alone or exchange more than a few words. Still, those moments made him happier than he ever remembered being. In fact, if he stopped to think about it, things were going well on all fronts.

The Death Eaters were growing stronger as the resistance grew weaker. Aurors continued to fall, politicians were more easily bought as they scented change on the wind and their Lord was more confident than ever. Yes, life was beautiful and it was well past time that he started maneuvering the brilliant young protégée of Lord Voldemort into his bed and himself into the boy's heart.

Opportunity soon presented itself. There was to be a party at the Manor, dozens of people were invited and Lucius made sure that he slipped one name onto the guest list and one more invitation into the pile.

"Severus Snape?" his father gave a disdainful little frown. "I don't see why he warrants an invitation."

Lucius' eyes glittered like ice. "He's a rising star in the circles in which I move," he said softly, his voice underlined with a subdued menace, "it would be extremely _unwise_ to make an enemy of him – or to ignore him – at this juncture."

Abraxas stared at his son for several seconds, his sapphire eyes probing Lucius' paler ones. Finally he nodded. "Very well, but he shall be your guest. Be sure he comports himself accordingly."

"Of course," Lucius turned on his heel and strode from the room without another word. Inside he was seething. The rational part of his mind was telling him that he'd expected such a reaction but the part of him that was obsessed with a certain pair of dark eyes and a particular set of angular features was livid. Well, he would take care of everything. He would make sure that even his father was favorably impressed by Severus Snape.

_**oOoOo**_

"Is that what you're planning on wearing tonight?" his voice communicated his exasperation only too well.

"They're the best robes I own." Severus' voice was gloomy.

Lucius sighed. "I wish you'd told me that yesterday when I could have bought you new ones." He regarded the other man for a while. "Fortunately, we have an hour before anyone else will be here. I'm glad I asked you to show up so early. Come with me and I'll see if I can borrow something suitable from Father's closet. He's about your height."

Severus followed him up the stairs and down the hall as if he were a puppy, never too far from the blonde's heel and clearly refusing to be distracted by the opulence around him. About halfway down the long corridor, they came to a door. Lucius knocked, and hearing no word of reply, pushed it open. He beckoned Severus inside and then followed, closing the door firmly behind them.

They were standing in Abraxas' expansive sitting room. A massive divan took up the majority of one wall and his bedroom lay just beyond. Lucius strode forward and through the open door, moving straight through into his father's walk-in closet and lighting the lamps with a flick of his wand as he went. He heard the involuntary gasp that sprang from Severus and realized the young man had probably never seen a closet so large.

Lucius moved like a man with a purpose, shuffling through a section of robes for special occasions. "Aha, perfect," he muttered, drawing out a set of dress robes. At first glance they appeared to be black robes of a conservative cut but as Lucius moved and the torchlight fell over them at a different angle, one could see that they were actually a deep shade of green. He held the robes up and looked at Severus once more. "Yes, I really think these will suit you well. Why don't you try them on?"

The younger wizard shot him a nervous look and he seemed about to ask Lucius to turn his back, but instead he reached silently for the robes, hanging them on a nearby hook as he started stripping off his own. The blonde leaned back against the door frame and watched with rapt attention.

Considering Severus' hesitation, Lucius expected to find – and rather looked forward to finding – him wearing little under his own robes, but saw instead that the young man was wearing a simple button-down shirt and surprisingly well-tailored trousers. As Lucius' eyes tracked hungrily downward and the material of Severus' trousers clung with his movements, the reason for the reluctance became apparent.

Lucius smiled as he eyed the outline of the other man's erection and wondered just how long he'd been sporting it. His ogling was short lived though as Severus quickly shrugged into Abraxas' robes and began to fumble with the buttons.

"Here, let me," Lucius mumbled, stepping forward to fasten the robes for him. As his hands moved upward, he made sure to let his fingers have as much contact with the younger man's chest as possible. He was rewarded when he detected a slight tremor under his fingers and heard Severus' breathing deepen.

He had just reached up to fasten the collar, dragging his pinkie and ring fingers sensuously over the sides of Severus' neck, and was about to abandon all rational thought and kiss the young man when a deep voice boomed behind him, "What in Merlin's name is going on?"

Severus flinched and immediately backed away, looking vaguely guilty but Lucius turned with casual grace to meet his father's stare.

"I decided that Severus needed to borrow some dress robes and since he is taller and slighter than I am, I presumed that your wardrobe would provide something more appropriate than mine." He cast an approving glance at his companion. "And I think I was right – wouldn't you say?"

Abraxas frowned darkly. "I would say you were being presumptuous in the extreme, loaning out my formal robes without seeking my permission." His disdainful eye fell on Severus and he sniffed. Lucius didn't need to be a legilimens to know his father was thinking that no matter what a peasant wore, he was always going to be a peasant.

"Father," there was a warning note in Lucius' quiet voice though he kept his words respectful, "Did you not say that he was my guest and as such he should reflect well upon me?" His father's nod was almost imperceptible. "Then surely you will not begrudge him the use of one set of robes for the evening? I will personally see to it that the elves have them laundered and back in their place by the morning."

"Very well, but see to it that you do." Abraxas' eyes had never left Severus and now, for the first time, he addressed the visitor. "Will you excuse us, Mister Snape? I need to have a word with my son."

Looking relieved, Severus bowed slightly and passed through into the sitting room, closing the door behind him. Abraxas turned his gaze back to his son for a long moment and then he spoke. "You're no longer a boy so I will not make it my business to police what - or whom - you do in the confines of your bedchamber," he ignored the indignant look that Lucius gave him, "but I wish to remind you that gossip can be very damaging, not only to one's reputation but that of one's family as well."

"You don't believe I can be discreet?" Lucius growled softly.

"What I _believe_ is that the time has come for you to announce your betrothal to Narcissa Black and start doing your duty to ensure the continuance of the Malfoy line. Instead, you appear to prefer the company of penniless…"

"That is enough!" there was real anger in the younger Malfoy's voice now. "As you say, whom I choose to share my bed with is none of your concern. As to my familial duty, I don't need a lecture from you. Narcissa and I will make the announcement when we are ready to do so and not before that."

His father gave a stiff nod, one that was clearly a dismissal, and Lucius returned the gesture. Bending, he picked up Severus' discarded robes and walked to the closet door. As he passed, his father said softly, "Never forget that you're a Malfoy."

"Sometimes I wish I could," muttered Lucius under his breath when he stepped out into the bedroom. He summoned a house elf and entrusted it with Severus' robes, ordering it to leave them in his room. Once it had bowed its way out of his presence, he continued on.

Severus was perched on the edge of the divan as Lucius strode into the sitting room. He arose at once, concern and curiosity clear in his eyes.

"Come, Severus," Lucius' voice was a little brusquer than he had meant it to be and he silently cursed his father once more. "We can talk downstairs until the others arrive."

Again they passed without speaking through the corridors, en route to the formal parlor downstairs. Lucius impatiently counted down the moments until the party would be over and he might be able to continue the passion play that had just had such an unlikely beginning in his father's closet.

_**oOoOo**_

Everybody was gone. His mother had made her excuses some hours before and his father had left with the final guests, presumably to show them off before retiring himself. The clock on the mantle struck three as Lucius was rising to stretch the tightness from his back. The pleasant tingle of alcohol buzzed through his head, giving the room a slight fuzziness though his movements remained steady.

"Shall we continue this conversation in my sitting room?" he asked his dark companion who was sprawled unceremoniously in one of the more uncomfortable parlor chairs. "I should like to discuss a few more…personal matters with you."

Severus peered up at him through his lashes and graced him with a lazy nod. Lucius offered him a hand up but he demurred, instead pushing himself out of the chair and giving a gesture to indicate the blonde should go ahead. "Lead on, Lucius."

After a minimal hesitation, Lucius walked to the door. This time on their journey, he played the tour guide, strolling unhurried through the halls and pointing out objects of interest. Severus was attentive but he didn't speak much, apparently preferring to let the blonde share his family's history without interruption.

They passed at length into Lucius' sitting room and Lucius broke off in the middle of a story about his great-uncle Tiberius to gesture Severus toward the scattered furniture.

"Sit wherever you'd like," he said as he moved to the drinks cabinet and poured them each a glass of wine. Severus sank into the comfortable leather sofa and propped his arm on its side.

"Your father didn't seem to like me much," he observed as Lucius handed him a glass and then murmured, "thank you."

"My father is a pompous arse," Lucius replied before taking a sip of his drink, "I, however, like you quite a lot."

"I've noticed," Severus said in a near whisper.

Lucius regarded him for several seconds. "Have you?"

The young man turned his gaze up to Lucius and the blonde drew a sharp breath. Severus' dark eyes shone with naked lust. "Oh yes," was the husky reply.

"Would you," Lucius' throat was suddenly dry. He took another drink of his wine, "would you care to do something about it?"

Lucius still stood within reach of Severus' arm and the younger wizard hesitated only a few instants before reaching forward and snagging the front of the blonde's robes with his free hand. Not caring that he was spilling his wine, he let Severus drag him down and a moment later felt the young man's lips press hungrily against his own. As the kiss lingered and deepened, their breathing grew heavier. Severus' fingers wove their way into his hair and he uttered a low groan. Pushing the young man down into the supple leather, Lucius took up position atop him to continue kissing fiercely.

It was some time before they came up for air. By that time Lucius had managed to shed his own robes and had worked Severus' robes and shirt open to reveal the young man's slender chest with its few wispy black hairs. Half-dressed, with his hair mussed and his lips swollen from kissing, he looked beautifully rumpled and utterly wanton. Lucius reached to stroke his way down the young man's belly and was rewarded with a hungry little growl.

"I know what you want," Lucius murmured as his fingers brushed ever so lightly over the bulge in Severus' trousers. "I want it too."

Severus' reaction was staggeringly quick. He took hold of Lucius' shirt and tugged him back down so their faces were only centimeters apart. "Then do it," his voice was an intense rumble and Lucius couldn't hold back a laugh.

"Very well, little tiger. Very well."

He gave Severus another deep kiss and then finished stripping out of his clothes. Severus' eyes drank in his body and it seemed he liked what he saw. As Lucius reached down to undo the young man's trousers, Severus started to run his hands possessively over Lucius' chest.

Lucius groaned when Severus pinched a nipple and in reply, squeezed the younger wizard's cock and stroked his hand over it as he withdrew it from its fabric prison. Severus gasped and pushed hard against Lucius' fingers.

"Fuck…" he whispered and Lucius laughed again at the vulgarity.

"Yes," the blonde murmured in approval as he stroked the young man once more. "Are you ready for me?" he drawled.

Severus closed his eyes, opened them and then pushed himself up, wrapping Lucius in his arms and rolling him underneath his body in one smooth movement. "I think the better question would be," Severus said in a low, rolling murmur, "are you ready for me?"

It was Lucius' turn to growl as his cock twitched its excitement. This was highly out of the ordinary. For one thing he very rarely bottomed, but he wanted this boy so badly, and was so incredibly turned on, that he nodded his agreement without a second thought. Severus smirked and leaned down to bite the blonde's collarbone before muttering, "Lube?"

"Nightstand," Lucius mumbled in return.

Severus grabbed his wand and summoned the small jar without much trouble. He dipped a finger in it and immediately set to work preparing Lucius for the forthcoming penetration. Lucius writhed under his attentions as he pressed progressively more fingers inside, alternating their slow thrusts with a hand or his mouth on Lucius' cock. In one corner of his brain, Lucius wondered where Severus had learned this but the thought was quickly pushed out of his mind as Severus settled the head of his slicked up cock against Lucius' opening.

Watching Lucius' face intently, the dark wizard gave a steady push into Lucius' arse, drawing a low moan as he settled all the way into him. At last Lucius found what he'd been seeking for months and as Severus started driving into him, Lucius pushed back with groans of supreme pleasure.

He was surprised how long he lasted after having waited so long. The ecstasy, having built quickly, seemed to last forever. Finally the pleasure crested and he came, pouring his seed over Severus' stroking hand just before the youth emptied his own balls deep into the blonde's ass. When the young wizard collapsed into his arms, Lucius took a deep breath and murmured into his ear, "I think we can say our partnership is now consummated, don't you my wild, dark tiger?"

Severus raised his head to look at him for a long moment and then, in reply, bit his chin. Lucius could do nothing but laugh.


End file.
